


keeping it low-key

by ShaydyBusiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaydyBusiness/pseuds/ShaydyBusiness
Summary: In which Janus is smooth, Roman is a Gay Mess TM, and Patton ships Roceit with his whole heart and soul.Logan and Virgil are keeping it low-key.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	keeping it low-key

It’s Patton’s muffled gasp of delight that draws Logan’s attention away from his book. 

Logan watches with faint curiosity as Janus cradles Roman’s chin and delicately runs his thumb over the prince’s cheekbone. He says something that makes Roman blush furiously, then turns away and breezes up the stairs. 

Roman is figuratively frozen in place, fingers on his cheek, and disbelief on his face. It’s the quietest he’s ever been and Logan is amazed (he hadn’t believed that Roman was functionally capable of being silent) but concerned. 

“Roman?” Logan calls warily, closing his book. 

The lull breaks. 

Roman collapses onto the couch like his legs can’t hold him up anymore and he buries his face into his hands, emitting a shrill, distressed noise. If Logan didn’t know any better, he’d say it was some kind of mating call. 

Then Patton is squealing, racing over from the kitchen to unceremoniously throw himself over Roman and half the couch, incoherent strings of words spilling breathlessly from his lips as he grips Roman’s shoulders in a fierce hug.

Logan blinks. He’s fairly certain that Sides can’t have fever dreams but he pinches himself anyway, just to be sure. 

Virgil ambles up to Logan’s side, bracing his elbows on the couch and steepling his fingers under his chin. 

“What the heck is going on?” he asks quietly. 

Logan wishes he knew. However, Roman lifts his head up just then, almost as if he’d heard Virgil, though that would be nigh impossible with the combined racket he and Patton were making. 

“He called me handsome,” Roman shrieks, looking oddly reminiscent of a certain Symbolist composition by Munch. Or perhaps a war widow whose still-alive husband showed up at her door. Logan doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Ugh, sentiment,” Virgil mutters as they impassively watch from the safer end of the couch. “Disgusting.”

Logan tilts his head to the side. “I don’t get it,” he says. “Was Roman not aware of his aesthetic appeal?”

Virgil glances at him side-long, before returning his focus to the right brain duo. Patton is flapping his hands in joy and they seem to be communicating exclusively in the verbal equivalent of what Tumblr users call ‘key smashes’. 

“I guess it’s different when you hear it from the person you’ve been pining over for the better part of two years,” Virgil finally says, his shoulder brushing against Logan’s as he shrugs. 

Maybe… Logan wonders if, perhaps- 

“Tell me I’m pretty,” he demands. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Virgil shoots back without missing a beat. 

Logan feels heat rise up his cheeks and there are metaphorical butterflies in his stomach and he’s experiencing arrhythmia, but nothing else. 

“No, I still don’t get it.”

Virgil smirks, colour rising to his cheeks. He seems like he’s about to say something but they’re suddenly distracted by the other two- dear Newton, are they really  _ dancing _ ?

Logan has seen Roman and Patton skillfully dance ballroom styles before, at one of the many frivolous festivals in the Imagination, but this is nothing on that level. They’re clinging to each other, giddy, giggly, as they weave unsteady circles around the living room. 

Ridiculous as he finds them to be, Logan can’t resist the affectionate smile that tugs at the corners of his lips. 

“They’re so extra,” Virgil groans, dropping his head onto Logan’s shoulder, hiding his grin. “I can’t deal with this.”

“They’re incredibly ostentatious,” Logan says with equal parts awe and despair. “So dramatic.”

“We might be the only sane people under this roof, L,” Virgil mumbles into Logan’s collar.

As he watches his best friends twirl and trip and end up snuggling on the carpet, intoxicated by their own happiness, Logan can’t help but agree. 

* * *

Virgil knocks on Logan’s door that night.

He seems anxious; he’s alternating between tugging his sleeves over his hands and toying with the drawstrings of his hoodie. He stays by the closed door and keeps opening his mouth, as though to say something but shuts it just as quickly. 

Logan frowns. It isn’t unusual for Virgil to come to him in moments of excessive alarm, but this instance does not fit the established pattern. 

More often than not, Virgil is nearly catatonic when he knocks on the door (despite Logan’s best efforts, he’s too stubborn to ask for help until it gets bad) and speaks at a highly accelerated pace without pausing for breath. 

_ This _ , however… This is unusual.

“Would you like to try some breathing exercises?” Logan ventures carefully. 

Virgil’s gaze meets his for a moment but it’s distant and restless. He waves away Logan’s offer, “What? No, it’s not- I mean, I just, I-” 

Virgil rakes a hand through his hair in frustration and takes a deep breath. “Look, I’m just going to say it, okay?” 

Logan nods hesitantly. 

“I really like you! Like,  _ like  _ like.” Virgil lets his breath out in a rush and starts pacing around the room, having rendered Logan dumbstruck for possibly the first time in his existence. 

“Whoop, there it is, can’t take it back now, I can  _ not  _ believe I just said that, wow. I just- I always thought I’d just pine forever and never really make a move but I don’t know, something you said earlier today made me think maybe I had a chance with you- You know what, the whole thing was stupid I-” 

“I like you, too!” Logan blurts, then freezes. So does Virgil. 

“What?” 

Logan’s mind is whirring away as he rapidly integrates new data with the existing. He has liked Virgil in the… ah,  _ romantic  _ sense since 2016, when Thomas began filming Sanders Sides, and the frequency of his interactions with Virgil increased. He has been actively aware of his feelings for a while now.

Evidently, despite Logan’s (possibly biased) conclusions, Virgil has been harboring similar feelings… for him. For  _ Logan _ . 

Logan’s heart pounds in his chest as Virgil closes the distance between them in three strides. His eyes are wide and impossibly soft, and the two inches of height he has on Logan has never been more evident. 

“You like me,” he whispers, marveling, as his hand hovers by Logan’s cheek. 

Logan smiles and pulls Virgil by the forearms to sit next to him on the bed. “I think we have a lot to talk about.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I have no explanation. 
> 
> This idea entered my head and Plagued me until I ignored my responsibilities to write this whole thing in one sitting. I kinda really like the concept of Roceit and Intruality (Moduke?) being super extra about being in love and Analogical just kinda,,,,,, vibing in the same room, equally in love. Also judging them but on the DL. 
> 
> Please leave validation on your way out!


End file.
